When the saviours of land and sea unite
by ness345
Summary: A cross-over between the adventures of Sinbad and Robin Hood - has anyone else noticed the similarities! Pairings: Maeve&Sinbad, Robin&Marian, Will&Djaq Please read and give me ideas!
1. Introductions

Hey guys, new story. So I was talking to my dad the other day and I realised just how similar Robin Hood is to the adventures of Sinbad so I decided to write a cross-over story about it. And due to silly people who comment if you don't add a disclaimer - I don't own either Robin Hood or the adventures of Sinbad - duh lol. Anywho, Hope you all enjoy it :D

--

"So what does this Sheriff want us for anyway

"So what does this Sheriff want us for anyway?" questioned Maeve as they strolled along the dirt track towards their destination.

"Oh no, don't start this again" growled Doubar. "You're going to suggest that he's asked us there so that we can perform some task for him. Can't you ever just leave it as he wants to be in the presence of the legendary Sinbad?"

"I was right last time wasn't I?" she countered.

It had all started out agreeably enough with a letter from some Sheriff of a far off land wanting to meet the legendary hero to lighten the spirits of the people in his shire, and after weeks at sea and his crew in need of a break Sinbad hadn't seen any reason to object.

"Even if Maeve is right again" inserted Sinbad before his brother could retaliate. "It doesn't mean we can't enjoy the food, wine and... dare I say it women anyway" Doubar's mood instantly shifted with the mention of his three favourite past times whilst Maeve just rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry Maeve, I'm sure they'll be very attractive women" he jibed at her as she glared at him before she let a little smirk show.

"There's no need to be jealous Sinbad, I'm sure at least one of the less pretty looking girls might take a liking to you" she smiled as Sinbad stood gasping at her and the rest of the crew just laughed.

"Stop right where you are" called a mysteriously hidden man as arrows flew to the ground in front of the sailors. Looking around Sinbad tried to see where they were coming from but the forest they were walking through worked rather well at hindering his process, but he needn't have worried as 5 men appeared aiming there arrows at the crew who stood bunched in the middle of the road.

"This" grinned the man to his right, wearing some kind of cloth on his head. "Is an ambush"

"Here's how it goes" continued what appeared to be the leader.

"Yes" interrupted Sinbad getting bored easily and not liking being mocked. "We know how ambushes work thank you, so I'll save you the trouble. We have nothing of value for you to take so you can let us be on our way now" And with that he started walking forward only to have two arrows fired at him by the leader.

"Don't you know it's rude to interrupt" he smirked.

"I'm sorry, I must have gotten bored" smirked Sinbad going back to stand by his crew. "Please, continue"

The leader glared at him. "Fine, maybe we should teach you a thing or two about manors first" he retorted signalling his gang, and with that they charged at the sailors.

Drawing their swords the crew of the Nomad met the outlaws head on with just as much energy and skill as them. Maeve was quite overjoyed to find herself up against the big man with a staff but was annoyed to notice him holding back. Looking to her left she noticed that one of the outlaws had apparently been a woman and that Doubar, who was trying to go easy on her, was actually struggling to keep his ground. Maeve rolled her eyes, 'men' she mumbled before kicking and winding her opponent and calling to Doubar.

"We may as well swap, maybe I'll actually get a descent fight" she justified as the other woman seemed to agree and waited for the switch.

"Men eh?" laughed Maeve when she reached the other woman.

"Tell me about it" she laughed back before returning to her fighting stance and the two women joined in the fight again.

It was clear that the skills of each outlaw matched those of the sailors equally with nobody getting the upper hand at any point. Just when it seemed to be getting pointless a shrill cry was heard from above them.

"Just WHAT is going on here?" cried a female voice stopping the outlaw leader in his tracks allowing Sinbad to get a punch in before also stopping and looking at the well dressed lady in front of him.

"What we always do" the leader replied, rolling his eyes. "Performing an ambush" causing the girl to laugh.

"Do these people look like they carry anything of value Robin?"

"We did tell him that my lady but he wouldn't listen" smiled Sinbad as Robin scowled at him. "But may I ask what a beautiful lady is doing associating with common thieves?" he continued as Maeve rolled her eyes.

"Thieves?" asked Marian before laughing. "I see they didn't even take the time to introduce themselves. Robin did you lose all sense of manors"

"I was going to but he interrupted" Robin almost pouted before noticing the sailor smirking out of the corner of his eye. Composing himself he turned to said sailor with a smug and said in a grand voice:

"I am Robin Hood"


	2. The camp

Here's the next chapter where - in my opinion - the fun really starts :D

--

Composing himself he turned to said sailor with a smug grin and said in a grand voice:

"I am Robin Hood"

"Who?" asked Sinbad as the other outlaws laughed at there leaders crestfallen face.

"You're obviously strangers" he muttered before asking. "And who might you be?"

"I am Sinbad, and these are my crew" Sinbad replied, gesturing behind him.

"THE Sinbad?" piped up Will in shock.

"Master of the Seven seas?" continued Djaq.

"Well I see some of your friends have heard of me" grinned Sinbad as Robin groaned.

"Sinbad stop being childish" ordered Maeve as she stepped beside him. "Allow me to apologise on his behalf" she smiled sweetly. "My name is Maeve, this is Doubar, Firouz, Rongar and of course Dermott"

"I wouldn't worry about it, Robin needed taking down a peg or two" grinned the well dressed woman. "I am Marian"

"_Lady_ Marian" interrupted Much.

"That is Much" she smiled at him. "That's Will and Djaq over there and that man is Little John"

"Little John?" Firouz signed to Rongar who just shrugged.

"So what are you if you are not thieves?" questioned Sinbad suddenly after he'd finished pouting at Maeve.

"We Rob from the rich" grinned Much.

"And give to the poor" added Will.

"That is very noble. I am guessing your land has fallen under a rough ruler then and you are taking it upon yourselves to right it" surmised Firouz, and at the surprised looks on the outlaws' faces he assumed he was right.

"Very noble indeed" smiled Sinbad in way of an apology. "May we be of any service?"

"What about the sheriff?" asked Doubar suddenly causing Robin to frown.

"What about him?" he asked

"We were sent an invitation by the sheriff to come visit Nottingham" replied Sinbad. "I assume he is the evil you are fighting against then"

"How do we know you weren't sent here by the Sheriff to gain our trust and then kill us?" asked Much suddenly.

"Come on Much it's SINBAD – he'd never do that" cut in Will.

"I'm guessing your sheriff's tried this before" said Sinbad carefully. "Well, I can show you the letter if you wish, but if you don't want to risk trusting us then I'm sure we'd understand and we'll carry on our way and we don't know where your camp is so you'd be safe" he finished.

Robin eyed him carefully before smiling.

"I think we can trust them Much. How about we show them our camp"

"But master" pressed Much but no one was listening.

"We wouldn't want to come between your group" smiled Sinbad noticing Much's doubts.

"Oh pay no attention to Much, he's always worrying" grinned Robin as he and Marian led the way back to camp.

Firouz walked up to Much and squeezed his shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend" he smiled in a friendly way. "No one ever listens to me either" he smiled as Much looked shocked.

"Really?"

"Yeah" admitted Firouz. "It hurts because they need me so much and everything I do for them is really important and yet they never once thank me for it"

"Yes yes, that's exactly how I feel" grinned Much. "Are you the cook too?" he asked.

"Um, actually I invent things" grinned Firouz. "Oh and I'm also a physician" he looked over at Much and saw his crestfallen face and added "although if we're ever camping ashore then I do the cooking, but they're always complaining about it. I mean it's not like any of them can cook so the least they can do is show a little gratitude"

"Exactly" smiled Much feeling better about himself again. The outlaws may not like the food he serves, but they never complain about his actual cooking. "Hey if you're a physician you should talk to Djaq, she's amazing with her knowledge of scientific cures"

Maeve and Sinbad looked confused as they stood at the bottom of a gully where Robin had declared their camp was. Wondering if the outlaws had lived outside too long they turned to each other in wonder but were reassured when Robin pulled a lever which raised the entire hill in front of them and revealed a hidden camp.

"Woah and who's this cracker?" said a man from inside the camp ogling Maeve. "I'm not being funny Robin but you should bring girls home more often, especially girls like that" he grinned making his way towards said woman.

"I'm Allan A' Dale" he introduced himself softly.

"Hi I'm Captain Sinbad" smiled Sinbad as he stepped in front of Maeve.

"I change that to single girls" grumbled Allan as he went back to his cards.

"I AM single" protested Maeve as she stepped around Sinbad giving him a smirk before going over to Allan. "And my name is Maeve" she smiled sweetly as Allan grinned and kissed her hand in a gentlemanly fashion.

"What's that about?" Robin asked Doubar as he laughed.

"Oh, they got a thing going on; they both like each other but are too stupid and stubborn to admit it" grinned Doubar whilst his brother was glaring at Maeve and Allan playing cards together.

"We got something like that" grinned Robin as he gestured over to where Djaq was sat talking to Firouz whilst Will whittled away on some wood, never taking his eyes off Djaq.

"What's their story?" asked Doubar noticing the jealous looks being slyly aimed by the carpenter.

"Not stubborn as such just really shy and blind" smiled Marian. "But I think they've started to notice it now"

"Yes, they like their euphemisms" nodded Much knowingly.

"Their what?" asked Sinbad as he joined the group.

"Basically they like going to collect honey together, but that doesn't take two people.."

"And you think it's a cover for something else?"

"Will and Djaq?" laughed Marian. "I think they've worked out they like each others company, I doubt they've gotten further then that"

--

So now that we're getting into it a bit more - what do you all think? And feel free to keep the suggestions coming, I've had some good ones so far which I'm working on including. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please do so again :D


	3. Spells

The next installment wont be up for a few days at least i'm afraid as i'm going away for the weekend. But hopefully it'll be up Monday, I appolagise if not. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming with your ideas. Nessiexxx

--

"So your dad was a physician?" asked Firouz.

"Yes, he was the one who taught me"

"That's incredible. You know I'm a physician, I pretty much had to train myself though, in between my inventions"

"You're an inventor?" she asked curiously as he nodded proudly.

"Here" he said holding out his magnescope for her to look through. Wondering what she'd see she hadn't realised she had it directed at Will until she got a very close up view of his person. Taking it away from her eye quickly and trying to hide her blush she smiled at Firouz.

"This is amazing" she grinned before turning back to Will. "Will, come and see what Firouz made" she grinned. Will couldn't help but smile at her as he put down his work and walked towards the pair. Handing him the magnescope she ordered him to look through it, not realising she had aimed it at her breasts until he had hurriedly handed it back to her assuring her it was amazing, but that only caused him to blush more.

"You know" smiled Djaq to Firouz. "Will constructed this entire hideout"

"Really?" questioned Firouz astonished as Will looked highly pleased that Djaq was showing off his work. "This is amazing craftsmanship, and this lever system is genius"

"He's really talented, he's always inventing new things to aid us, as I'm sure you do for your crew" she smiled as Will tried to hide his deep red cheeks. Much, Marian, Doubar and Sinbad meanwhile, who had been watching them were silently laughing. Robin however decided to take pity on his youngest member.

"Will, Allan, can you go get some firewood for me please" causing Will to shoot him a grateful smile and Allan to grumble that he was just getting to know Maeve.

"So how long have you two been together?" asked Maeve as she joined the group.

"Well, we knew each other as children" smiled Marian.

"And before Marian divulges into the entire story we'll leave it as that" interrupted Robin, causing Marian to pout and the rest to laugh.

"He's only saying that because we're not actually together" she smirks before going with Much to start the cooking.

"Well we basically are" grins Robin.

"Well so are these two but they wouldn't agree with that" grinned Doubar as Maeve glared.

"For the last time give it a rest" growls Maeve. "I warned you I'd fry you if you said anything like that again"

"But you two make such a cute couple" grinned Robin without realising the danger he was in as Sinbad and Doubar frantically tried to tell him to stop. "I mean it's obvious that you're just using Allan to try and make him jealous and it's obvious you're succeeding and..."

But before he could even mutter another word he found himself gagged and tied to a tree in his under wrappings.

"We tried to warn you" grinned Sinbad as he and Doubar laughed causing everyone to look over resulting in Firouz and Rongar rolling their eyes, Djaq looking away quickly and Marian turning a deep shade of red.

"Hm, wondered why that spell would come in handy" she smiled before looking over at the laughing Sinbad. "Although I always assumed I'd have to use it on you" she smiled innocently at him as he started coughing and Doubar laughed harder.

"You're a wi..." started Little John but before he even had chance to finish his sentence Sinbad had covered his mouth.

"She's a _sorceress_" he insisted. "A SORCERESS" Little John nodded in understanding as Sinbad let go. "And she's a good sorceress at that"

"But I thought magic was just a myth" commented Djaq.

"Want some proof?" asked Maeve before grinning evilly at Sinbad.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no" chanted Sinbad pleadingly.

"Ok" grinned Djaq causing Sinbad to run behind Doubar.

"Sinbad, Sinbad, Sinbad" tutted Maeve as Doubar grinned and stepped to the side. "I thought you loved it when I did magic?"

"Traitor" muttered Sinbad to Doubar as he cringed and waited.

Maeve grinned and walked over to Djaq. "What do you suggest?"

Djaq paused in thought and then grinned and whispered in Maeve's ear.

Will and Allan returned just in time to witness Sinbad's clothes change into the tell tale leather outfit of a pirate. However Djaq and Maeve's plan backfired when all they could do was stand and gape at the tight fitting clothes and his muscular chest that was now on show. Robin was annoyed to see that even Marian seemed obsessed with this guy and looked over to notice a saddened look on Will's face. However unlike Marian and Maeve who could not stop staring at the captain, as soon as she realised Will had returned, Djaq spun around to smile at him causing Will to relax and smile back. Then looking over at Allan couldn't help but laugh at the gaze on Allan's face as he too set eyes on the captain.

For his part the captain looked absolutely embarrassed and when he realised they weren't going to stop he ran behind some trees and hoped they'd snap out of it, which thankfully they did.

"Right" muttered Maeve shaking her head. "Lets try something else to get that image out of our minds" and with another flick of her wrist Sinbad re-appeared wearing the uniform of a court jester.

"That's more like it" she grinned as everyone laughed. "Yea yea, very funny Maeve, now can I have my old clothes back please?"

Grinning Maeve complied and Sinbad was relieved to be back in his old clothes again.

"Allan" he called suddenly. "You are welcome to her" he glared at Maeve. "But don't think your getting away that easily missy. I will find a way to get you back, mark my words" and with that he walked over to have a private conversation with Doubar about how much that woman aggravated him.

"Are you sure that was wise?" asked Djaq quietly as she walked over to Maeve.

"Oh don't worry, it's an ongoing thing we have. Don't you and your husband have the same thing?"

"Husband?" asked Djaq slightly shocked.

"Boyfriend?" Tried Maeve again.

"Who?" asked Djaq, completely lost with what Maeve was implying.

"You know, the guy you're always making moon eyes over, him" she pointed to Will who was stood helping Much with the fire.

"Will?" Djaq asked incredulously. "Me and Will are friends"

"Ok, but you like him" grinned Maeve as Djaq's cheeks turned pink.

"Just friends" she tried again, ignoring the fluttering feeling inside her. "Like you and Sinbad" she grinned as it was Maeve's turn to blush.

"Now I know you like him" grinned Maeve as Djaq's face fell.

"But I thought you said you didn't like Sinbad"

"I don't but everyone assumes I do so by you using me as an example, you were implying that you liked Will"

Djaq's head spun trying to follow that logic before giving up. "You like Sinbad" she stated. "Whether you'll admit it to yourself or not, we can all see it and I bet even you can, your just afraid of being hurt"

"And you?" responded Maeve without denying or confirming the statement. "Are you afraid?"

"Maybe I am without realising it" smiled Djaq. "In my mind Will and I ARE just friends, and unless it admits otherwise I will never believe you"

"Well one day it will and then you can be stuck with the fear until he decides to ask you out, which judging by his shy attitude would be years, so lets hope you never realise your heart" grinned Maeve again as Djaq gave up on following any of this woman's logic.

"Um guys" said a pleading voice. "Can some one PLEASE let me down and give me my clothes back"

--

Note: To the person who pointed out that they weren't living in the same era... just pretend they were :D


End file.
